Love me tender
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Zwei BAU-Agents kommen sich näher


Love me tender

Love me tender

Dr. Spencer Reid sitzt in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa. Er zerbricht sich den Kopf über eine einzige Frage.  
Warum hat sie mich zum Essen eingeladen?  
Er kaut an seinen Fingernägeln. Auf seiner Stirn bilden sich tiefe Furchen. Er kann sich das einfach nicht erklären. Heute nach Feierabend kam sie auf ihn zu, er wollte gerade in sein Auto einsteigen. Sie hat ihn eingeladen...zu sich in die Wohnung. Sie will kochen. Spencer wusste noch nicht einmal, dass JJ kochen kann.  
Wie lange ist bloß meine letzte Verabredung her?  
Er steht vom Sofa auf und geht in sein kleines Badezimmer. Er betrachtet sich kritisch im Spiegel. Er geht mit seinem Gesicht so dicht an das Glas heran, bis seine Stirn den kalten Spiegel berührt. Er schaut sich selbst lange in die Augen.  
Warum hat sie mich eingeladen? Warum mich? Er tritt einen Schritt vom Spiegel zurück und sieht an sich herunter. Muss ich mich noch umziehen? Oder kann ich einfach so wie ich bin hingehen? Ich werd ruhig so bleiben. So kennt sie mich ja.  
Er sieht auf seine Füße herab. Eine blaue Socke und eine rote mit grünen Streifen. Er lächelt. Das wird mir Glück bringen. Oder findet JJ das komisch? Was ist, wenn sie lacht? Was ist, wenn sie mich auslacht? Aber ich habe ja Schuhe an. Meine Socken wird sie gar nicht sehen. Und außerdem ist es ihr sicherlich egal.  
Er fährt sich noch einmal mit dem Kamm durch sein braunes Haar und wäscht sich das Gesicht. Als er fertig ist, wirft er erneut einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel. Besser geht es halt nicht. Er lächelt sein Spiegelbild an, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurück geht. Dort holt er die Schuhe, die neben der Tür stehen und setzt sich mit ihnen aufs Sofa. Er zieht sie sich an. Dann geht er zur Tür und zieht sich seine Jacke über. Bevor er die Tür von außen verschließt, vergewissert er sich, dass sich die Autoschlüssel in der Jackentasche befinden.

Draußen steigt er in sein Auto und macht sich auf den Weg zu JJs Wohnung. Die Wegbeschreibung hat er neben sich auf dem Sitz liegen. Sie hat ihm die gegeben. Er war noch nie in ihrer Wohnung. Sie ist bestimmt sehr gemütlich und schön eingerichtet. Sie wollen zusammen Abendessen. Wenn er daran denkt, knurrt ihm der Magen. JJ kocht bestimmt gut. Er hatte sie gefragt, was es denn geben wird, aber sie hat gesagt, er solle sich überraschen lassen. Er war nie besonders gut darin, sich überraschen zu lassen. Er wusste gerne alles vorher, damit er auf alles vorbereitet war. Was ist denn, wenn er das nicht mag, was JJ gekocht hat? Wenn er es nicht isst, ist sie bestimmt traurig oder wütend auf ihn.

Als er in der richtigen Straße angekommen ist, fährt er langsam an jedem Haus vorbei, damit er die Hausnummern lesen kann. Da ist es, 21. Ein kleines gemütliches Häuschen. JJ wohnt ganz oben, in der Dachwohnung. Er parkt das Auto am Straßenrand und geht zur Tür. Er studiert die Klingelschilder. Da steht es: Jennifer Jareau. Bevor er klingelt, atmet er tief durch.  
JJs Stimme meldet sich sofort über den Türsummer.  
„Hey Spence, komm rein."  
Dann wurde der Summer betätigt und die Tür ließ sich öffnen. Spencer stieg viele Treppen hinauf, seine Jacke machte er zwischendurch auf. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so viele Stufen zu steigen. Damit seine Nervosität etwas nachlässt, zählt er die Stufen. Als er bei der letzten Treppe angekommen ist, schaut er nach oben. Eine Tür steht offen. Er schaut auf das Namensschild. Ja, hier ist er richtig. Hier wohnt JJ. Er klopft leise. Niemand reagiert. Dann setzt er scheu einen Fuß durch die Tür.  
„JJ? Ich bin es, Spencer. Wo bist du denn? Darf ich reinkommen?"  
JJ kommt ihm mit Topflappen an den Händen entgegen. Sie umarmt ihn stürmisch.  
„Spence, das ist wirklich schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich bin mit dem Essen noch nicht ganz fertig, tut mir leid. Aber jetzt komm doch erst mal richtig rein."  
Sie zieht ihn leicht am Ärmel in die Wohnung und schließt die Tür.  
„Ich beiße nicht."  
Spencer spürt, wie er errötet.  
„Ähh Nein...Nein, JJ, das weiß ich! Aber...ähhh, weißt du, dass das 246 Stufen sind im Treppenhaus? Wie schaffst du das nur, die jeden Tag hoch und runter zu gehen?"  
JJ fängt an zu lachen.  
„Spence, hast du die etwa gezählt? Du meine Güte! Ich mag die Stufen. Sie halten mich fit. Aber jetzt zieh erst mal deine Jacke aus."  
Sie nimmt ihm seine Jacke ab und hängt sie an eine Garderobe im Flur. Spencer beobachtet sie dabei und mustert sie gründlich. Ja, sie hält sich wirklich fit. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdreht, schaut er schnell in eine andere Richtung.  
„Spence, setz dich doch schon mal im Wohnzimmer hin. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Mit diesen Worten schiebt sie ihn fast ins Wohnzimmer. Es ist wirklich sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Es gibt ein großes Sofa und einen Sessel. Überall ist Teppich. Ein weißer Wohnzimmertisch mit passenden Stühlen steht mitten in dem großen Raum. Kerzen stehen darauf. Und Teller und Weingläser. Besteck und Servietten daneben. Er sieht einen Fernseher, eine Anlage und einen alten Plattenspieler. Er geht darauf zu. Er ist wirklich schon sehr alt. Neben dem Plattenspieler steht ein Schrank mit Schallplatten. Er hockt sich davor und studiert jede einzelne Platte. Mit dem Finger fährt er über die Hüllen. JJ scheint etwas von Musik zu verstehen. Es sind eine Menge schöne Platten dabei, viele Lieder, die auch Reid sehr gerne mag.  
„Na, Spence, wie gefällt dir meine Sammlung?"  
Er hat überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon wieder da ist und wäre fast nach hinten umgefallen. Er kann sich gerade noch mit den Händen abstützen. JJ lacht. Spencer steht unbeholfen auf und dreht sich zu ihr um. Sein Herz klopft. Sie hat ihn erschreckt. Findet sie das lustig? Sie hat eine Flasche Rotwein in der Hand.  
„Ähmm, deine Platten sind echt schön. Und der Spieler ist schon sehr alt, oder?"  
JJ stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch und stellt sich neben Spencer.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Ich habe ihn von meinem Großvater vererbt bekommen. Ich habe früher immer, wenn ich bei ihm war, mit ihm zusammen Platten gehört. Das ist geblieben, bis heute. Immer wenn ich ein schönes Lied höre, denke ich an meine Familie, die Leute, die ich gerne mag."  
Sie lächelt ihn an.  
„Und an meine Kollegen. Setz dich, wir können vor dem Essen ein Glas Wein trinken, wenn du magst."  
Spencer sieht die Flasche nachdenklich an.  
„Nun...ähhm, ich trinke ja eigentlich nie Alkohol. Ich weiß nicht, wie..."  
„Ach, keine Sorge" unterbricht sie ihn „du brauchst ja nur ein Glas zu trinken, wenn du mehr nicht verträgst."  
Dieser Satz ist ihm spürbar peinlich. Er errötet und setzt sich schnell in eine Ecke des Sofas. JJ ist es unangenehm, dass Spencer sich jetzt schämt. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie setzt sich neben ihn und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Spencer zuckt zurück. Also nimmt sie ihre Hand wieder weg.  
„Spence, das tut mir leid. Soll ich uns Kaffee machen? Ich hab extra neuen Zucker besorgt, nur für dich."  
Spencer sieht sie an. Dann schaut er zur Weinflasche, nimmt sie vom Tisch und steht auf. Er geht Richtung Küche. Als er im Türrahmen steht, dreht er sich zu ihr um und lächelt.  
„Ich mache den Kaffee, JJ. Danke!"  
JJ ist überrascht. Plötzlich strahlt er wieder, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Er scheint irgendwie an Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen zu haben. Ganz sicher spaziert er in die Küche, stellt den Wein weg und sucht in den Schränken nach dem Kaffeepulver und dem Zucker. JJ lächelt. Endlich kommt er etwas aus sich heraus. Er taut auf.

JJ folgt ihm in die Küche. Sie wendet sich wieder dem Herd zu, während Spencer Kaffee aufsetzt. Die Küche ist sehr klein. Die Rücken der beiden berühren sich leicht. JJ trägt ein enges Top und Spencer bekommt bei der Berührung eine Gänsehaut. Er spürt jede kleinste ihrer Bewegungen. Sie fühlt sich warm an. Er schüttelt sich. JJ dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt ihn an.  
„Hey Spence, ist dir kalt? Frierst du? Ist alles ok?"  
Spencer fühlt sich ertappt und das ist ihm peinlich. Er spürt, wie er errötet und verlässt fluchtartig die Küche. Er geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer und geht aufgeregt im Raum auf und ab. JJ schaut ihm fragend nach.  
Was hat er denn jetzt wieder? Manchmal ist Spence komisch. Ich kann sein Verhalten nicht einschätzen. Fürchtet er sich vor mir? Was ist bloß mit ihm los?

Die gleiche Frage stellt sich Spencer auch gerade, im selben Moment.  
Was ist mit mir los?Ich spüre eine Sehnsucht, die ich nie kannte. Ich fühle mich großartig und gleichzeitig schlecht. Was sollen diese Gefühle? Was quält mich so? Ich fühle mich hingezogen. Ich möchte diese Berührung immer wieder spüren.  
Er läuft solange angestrengt denkend durch den Raum, bis ihm der Kopf wehtut. Da fällt ihm auf, dass es wahrscheinlich sehr eigenartig aussieht, was er hier macht. Und JJ wird sein Verhalten auch komisch finden. Sie ist bestimmt total verunsichert. Was macht sie sonst so lange in der Küche? Vorsichtig geht Spencer Richtung Küche.  
„JJ? Es tut mir leid... Ich war grad wohl ein bisschen komisch, oder? Ich...ähhh...ich kann es dir aber nicht erklären. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los war. Ist das Essen bald fertig?" JJ sieht ihn irritiert an. Warum entschuldigt er sich für sein Verhalten? Er hat doch nichts schlimmes getan. JJ weiß nicht, was sie darauf erwidern soll. Sie merkt, dass Spencer die Situation sehr peinlich ist.  
„Bleib ruhig im Wohnzimmer, Spence. Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Es ist ok."  
Sie wendet sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und Spencer will dankbar die Küche verlassen. Er ist erleichtert. Da dreht sich JJ plötzlich wieder zu ihm um und sieht ihn lange an. Spencer wird nervös. Er tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Hände hat er tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.  
„Nimmst du bitte den Kaffee gleich mit?"  
Sie reicht ihm die Kanne und Spencer verlässt mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck die Küche. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt. Weit weg, raus aus der Wohnung. Er setzt sich an den Tisch und will den Kaffee einschenken als er feststellt, dass ja immer noch die Weingläser auf dem Tisch stehen. Ihm fällt wieder ein, was JJ zu ihm gesagt hatte. Wenn du nicht mehr verträgst...Als wenn ich ein kleines Kind wäre...Ihm ist diese ganze Geschichte sehr peinlich und er wäre am liebsten gegangen. Doch JJ hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Sie hat gekocht. Sie kann nichts dafür. Sie ist nicht schuld daran, dass ich mich aufführe wie ein Idiot. Er muss noch einmal in die Küche. In diesen engen Raum. Vielleicht wieder diese Berührung spüren. JJs warme Haut. Ihr Duft. Erneut bekommt er eine Gänsehaut.

Doch dann nimmt er allen Mut zusammen, nimmt die Weingläser vom Tisch und geht in die Küche. Er stellt sie auf den Schrank und fängt an, hektisch in jede Tür zu schauen. JJ nimmt die Gläser und öffnet eine Schranktür. Doch sie hat nicht gesehen, dass Spencer dahinter steht und dieser bekommt die Tür an den Kopf.  
„Auu!"  
„Oh, Spence, das tut mir leid. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Tut es sehr weh?"  
Sie legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter, mit einem Finger der anderen Hand streicht sie vorsichtig über seine Stirn. Spencer überläuft ein Kribbeln. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen. Er spürt Glück...Freude. Ein schönes Gefühl. Dann reißt er sich von seinen Gedanken los und hält ihre Hand am Handgelenk fest.  
„Danke JJ, es ist schon ok. Wird nur ne kleine Beule geben."  
„Oder auch nicht."  
JJ strahlt ihn an. Sie nimmt ein Geschirrtuch aus einer Schublade, befeuchtet es kurz unter dem Wasserhahn und drückt es Spencer zärtlich auf die gerötete Stelle auf seiner Stirn. Mit einem Finger der anderen Hand streicht sie eine Haarsträne aus seiner Stirn, die sich dahin verirrt hatte. Wieder spürt Spencer dieses Kribbeln. Er merkt gar nichts von dem eiskalten Geschirrtuch. Ihm ist warm. Er ist aufgeregt und er spürt ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Es ist, als ob er explodieren würde. Ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch, dass sich immer mehr ausbreitet. Er wendet sein Gesicht von ihr ab.  
„Es ist schon ok, JJ. Es tut nicht mehr weh."  
Er nimmt ihr das Geschirrtuch aus der Hand und legt es auf den Schrank. Dann nimmt er zwei Becher aus dem offenen Schrank und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er fühlt sich gleich wohler, als er aus der kleinen Küche heraus ist. Weg von ihrer Nähe. Er stellt die Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch, setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und gießt Kaffee in beide Becher. JJ kommt aus der Küche und hat eine Packung Zucker in der Hand. Sie stellt ihn auf den Tisch, direkt vor Spencer.  
„Hier, den hast du vergessen. Und an Löffel hast du auch nicht gedacht, Spence. Wo hast du denn heute bloß deine Gedanken?"  
Mit diesen Worten wendet sie sich ab und geht zurück in die Küche, um noch zwei Löffel zu holen. Wenn sie wüsste...seine Gedanken drehen sich nur noch um sie. Er denkt an ihre warme Haut auf seinem Rücken, an ihr Lächeln, an die sanfte Berührung ihrer Hand auf seinem Gesicht, an das wunderbare, aber auch beängstigende Gefühl, dass er dabei gespürt hatte. Er ist froh, dass er jetzt hier sitzt, in einem anderen Raum und nicht zurück in die Küche muss.

JJ kommt mit den Löffeln zurück. Sie gibt einen Spencer in die Hand, den anderen legt sie neben ihre Tasse. Sofort fängt Spencer an, Zucker in seinen Kaffee zu löffeln. Es scheint, als würde er gar nicht mehr aufhören. Als er fertig ist, sieht er, dass JJ noch immer neben ihm steht und ihn beobachtet hat. Sie lächelt ihn an.  
„Ähhm, möchtest du auch Zucker?"  
„Wenn noch welcher da ist, gerne. Aber nur zwei Löffel, bitte."  
Sie muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie ihn ansieht. Spencer merkt das und wendet sich schnell wieder dem Zucker zu. JJ schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und geht zurück in die Küche, um das Essen zu holen.  
Spencer trinkt unterdessen die halbe Tasse schon leer, in der Hoffnung, dass er ein wenig ruhiger wird. Doch er ist immer noch sehr aufgeregt. JJ kommt mit einer dampfenden Schale Spaghetti aus der Küche heraus. Sie stellt sie auf den Tisch und geht zurück, um die Soße zu holen. Als alles fertig gedeckt ist, setzt sie sich Spencer gegenüber. Plötzlich steht sie aber wieder auf.  
„Hey Spence, möchtest du Musik hören? Ich kann den alten Spieler einschalten, der Klang ist wirklich klasse. Was möchtest du hören?"  
Spencer sieht hinüber zum Plattenspieler und sieht dann wieder JJ an.  
„Such du etwas aus. Mir ist das egal."  
Warum ist er plötzlich so komisch? Er weist mich zurück. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Sie geht zum Regal, sucht eine Platte aus und Spencer hört die ihm bekannte, wohlklingende Stimme einer Legende.

Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.  
You have made my life complete and i love you so.  
Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.  
For, my darlin', I Love you and i always will.

Elvis Presley – Love Me Tender

"Hey, Elvis, das ist ein klasse Song. Das ist eines meiner Lieblingslieder."  
Spencer strahlt JJ glücklich an. Ihr wird plötzlich bewusst, was für ein schönes Lächeln er hat. Er lacht so selten, doch wenn er lacht, ist er wunderschön.  
Was ist denn bloß mit mir passiert? Warum sehe ich Spencer jetzt mit anderen Augen?  
Sie sieht ihn lange an. Er wirkt oft so klein und zart. Doch wie er jetzt vor ihr sitzt, wirkt er stark. Wenn er lächelt und sich wohlfühlt, wird er von innen stark und groß. Er ist kein kleiner Junge. Sie sieht, wie sich auf seiner Stirn Falten bilden und sie reißt ihren Blick von ihm los. Warum schaut sie mich so an? Was ist passiert? Sie hat mich noch nie so angesehen. Was bedeutet dieser Blick?  
Sie setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl, der Spencer gegenüber steht. Sie nimmt seinen Teller und füllt ihm Spaghetti darauf. Dann nimmt sie ihren Teller. Als sie beide Spaghetti und Soße auf dem Teller haben, fangen sie an zu essen. Während des Essens sagen beide kein einziges Wort.

Erst als Spencer fertig ist, wendet er sich wieder JJ zu. Er strahlt noch immer.  
„Das war wirklich sehr lecker, danke JJ."  
JJ lächelt zurück. Er hat immer noch Tomatensoße am Mundwinkel, obwohl er sich mit der Serviette den Mund abgewischt hat. JJ steht auf, geht um den Tisch herum und bleibt vor ihm stehen. Sie nimmt sich seine Serviette und beugt sich zu ihm herunter.  
„Spence, du hast da noch Soße...Warte mal."  
Sie wischt mit einer Ecke der Serviette die Tomatensoße von seinem Mundwinkel. Spencer läuft ein Schauer über den ganzen Rücken. Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen. Sie sind so blau wie der Himmel an einem sonnigen Tag. Spencer lächelt. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er gar nichts falsch machen kann. Er hält ihre Hand fest. Seine Hände sind kalt, er ist aufgeregt. JJs Bewegung ist erstarrt.  
Was hat er vor? Er sieht mich so komisch an.  
Dann küsst Spencer sie. Sein Kuss ist fest und sicher. Wo ist seine Angst geblieben, seine Unsicherheit? Bei seinem Kuss ist davon nichts mehr zu spüren. JJ ist überrascht. Nach einer Weile erwidert sie jedoch den Kuss. Sie legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Seine Hände halten sich an ihrer Hüfte fest. Spencer glaubt nicht, dass er jemals zuvor etwas geschmeckt hat, dass so süß schmeckt wie ihre Lippen. Das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch ist unerträglich geworden. Seine Küsse werden fordernder und intensiver, seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte halten sie fest. Kräftig und bestimmt. Schließlich gibt sie der Vernunft nach und setzt sich bei ihm auf den Schoß. Sie öffnet langsam Knopf für Knopf seines Hemdes, seine Hände wandern zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Sie schaut ihm ins Gesicht, während sie ihm das Hemd von den schmalen Schultern streift. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen glänzen, unfassbares Glück spricht aus ihnen.  
Doch kann ich dieses Glück teilen? Kann ich ihn lieben? Oder ist es nur das Verlangen nach seinem jungen Körper, dass mich gerade antreibt? Er verdient es nicht. Er verdient es, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber kann ich das?  
Sie steht urplötzlich auf und flieht in die Küche.  
Was ist passiert? Sie war doch so glücklich und grade eben sah sie so traurig aus. Warum läuft sie vor mir davon? Ich habe etwas falsch gemacht. Aber kann etwas falsch sein, was mich so glücklich macht?  
Spencer steht auf und geht an das Fenster. Er öffnet es. Kalter Wind streift über seine nackte Brust. Das tut gut. Er kühlt mich ab. Er bleibt am offenen Fenster stehen und sieht der Sonne zu, wie sie langsam untergeht. Er hört den Klängen von Elvis Presley zu, der in Endlosschleife immer wieder einen Song singt.

Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong and we'll never part.  
Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.  
For,my darlin' I love you and I always will.

Elvis Presley – Love Me Tender

JJ ist immer noch in der Küche. Sie läuft in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab.  
Was will ich eigentlich? Liebe ich ihn? Er liebt mich, dass sagt mir der Glanz in seinen Augen. Aber ich? Was will ich? Er würde daran zerbrechen, wenn ich nur mit seinen Gefühlen spielen würde. Das will ich nicht, das darf nicht sein!! Bedeuten meine Gefühle, dass ich ihn liebe? Er ist wunderschön, wenn er lächelt. Er hat die schönsten Augen, in die ich je geblickt habe. Mir wird warm, wenn er mich berührt. Er ist zärtlich und dennoch weiß er genau, was er will. Ist er DER Mann für mich? Der jenige, nachdem ich schon so lange suche? Ich wünsche es mir, ja, ich wünsche es mir sehr. Er ist es, ich liebe ihn. Ich weiß es. Ich habe solche Angst, ihm weh zu tun, ihn zu verletzen. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Was ist, wenn es doch keine Liebe ist?  
Ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn meine Liebe nicht ausreicht? Ich mag ihn...ich mag ihn sehr...doch liebe ich ihn? Liebe ich ihn so, wie er mich liebt? Ich muss es heraus finden. Ich muss mir darüber klar werden. Für mich. Und für ihn.

Sie blickt aus der Küche. Sie sieht Spencer am Fenster stehen. Er schaut nach draußen. Er schaut stur geradeaus. Er tut ihr leid. Sie geht auf ihn zu und legt die Arme um ihn. Sein Körper ist kalt. Ihre Hände, die auf seiner Brust liegen, spüren eine Gänsehaut. Sie schmiegt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Spencer legt seine Hände auf ihre. Ihre langen Haare kitzeln ihn. Dann dreht er sich um und hält sie fest in seinem Arm. Nach einer Weile löst er sich von ihr und schaut sie an. Er sieht, dass sie geweint hat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich sofort und er sieht sie traurig an. Als sie seinen Blick auffängt fängt sie erneut an zu weinen. Tränen laufen ihr die Wangen herunter. Spencer wischt sie zärtlich mit einem Finger weg. Dann küsst er sie auf die Wange.  
„Es tut mir leid, JJ. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen...Ich hab alles falschgemacht. Ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen."  
Da sieht JJ ihn lange an. Bei seinen Worten muss sie lächeln. Sie lächelt und gleichzeitig glitzern Tränen auf ihren Wangen.  
„Oh Spence, du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich dich liebe."  
Er sieht sie überrascht an. Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Sag...sag das noch mal...bitte"  
JJ blickt ihm tief in die Augen und entschlossen wiederholt sie ihre Worte.  
„Ich liebe dich Spence."  
Spencer küsst sie. Er küsst sie lange. JJ erwidert den Kuss und kann ihn diesmal auch richtig genießen.

Spencer blickt über ihre Schulter und sieht das Sofa nicht weit von ihnen stehen. Er lächelt und küsst sie erneut. Er drängt sie immer weiter in Richtung Sofa, bis sie schließlich mit dem Po dagegen stößt. Sie setzt sich auf die Sofalehne und er bleibt vor ihr stehen. Er zieht JJ ihr enges Top über den Kopf. Spencer lässt seine Augen über ihren makellosen Körper wandern. Sie trägt einen schwarzen BH. Er fängt an, ihren Hals und ihre Brust zu küssen. Seine Hände wandern an ihren Schenkeln herauf. JJ schließt die Augen. Ihre Finger streichen zärtlich über Spencers zarten warmen Rücken. Er bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Plötzlich verliert JJ das Gleichgewicht und fällt an der Sofalehne herunter auf das Sofa. Spencer läuft einmal um das Sofa herum und kniet sich vor sie. Er zieht ihr die Schuhe aus, bevor er sich neben sie setzt. Beide fangen laut an zu lachen, bevor sie wieder in einen langen Kuss versinken. Spencer streift seine Schuhe ab und legt sich auf das Sofa. JJ sind seine Socken aufgefallen. Sie haben zwei verschiedene Farben. Sie lächelt ihn zärtlich an und setzt sich auf seine Beine.  
So ist Spencer, das ist genau der Spence, den ich so sehr mag. Den ich so sehr liebe. Er ist anders als andere Männer. Er trinkt seinen Kaffee mit einer Unmenge an Zucker, er trägt verschiedene Socken...So ist er und so liebe ich ihn.  
Langsam knöpft sie seine Hose auf. Spencer verkrampft sich, er zuckt zusammen. Sie sieht ihn fragend an. Doch er sieht ihren Blick nicht. Er hat seine Augen geschlossen. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Sie legt sich auf ihn und küsst ihn. Er lächelt. Es ist ok. Ich bin bereit. Ich will es. Das alles verrät dieses Lächeln. Seine Hände erkunden ihren ganzen Körper. Sie streichen über ihren Rücken und finden schließlich den Verschluss ihres BHs. Mit einer ungeschickten hektischen Bewegung öffnet er den Verschluss. Die Träger gleiten von ihren zarten Schultern. Er spürt ihre nackten perfekt geformten Brüste auf seinem nackten Körper. Auf seiner schmalen Brust. Ihr Körper ist weich und warm. Sie duftet wunderschön. Er bebt vor Erregung.  
Er war einer Frau nie zuvor so nah. Mit beiden Händen tastet er über ihren Körper. Er tastet nach ihrer Hose...nach dem Hosenknopf. Er öffnet ihn vorsichtig und streift ihre Hose nach unten. JJ lässt sich etwas weiter nach unten gleiten, an Spencers Füße. Sie zieht ihm erst eine Socke aus, dann die andere, bevor ihre zarten Finger wieder vorsichtig an seiner Hose nesteln. Diesmal lässt Spencer es geschehen. Er spürt ihre Finger an seinem Bauch. Er atmet tief ein und aus. In seinem Bauchnabel hat sich Schweiß angesammelt, er ist immer noch sehr aufgeregt. Doch es ist eine positive Aufregung, ein tolles Gefühl. Spencer fühlt sich wie in einer Achterbahn. Seine Gefühle laufen Amok. Überall in seinem Körper kribbelt es. JJ zieht seine Hose von seinen Beinen. Spencer setzt sich aufrecht hin, damit er sie berühren kann, damit er sie küssen kann. Er bedeckt ihren ganzen Körper mit Küssen. JJ schließt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und gibt sich ganz Spencers leidenschaftlichen Küssen hin. So wohl gefühlt hat sie sich lange nicht mehr. Sie genießt, was mit ihr passiert, was Spence mit ihr macht. Zärtlich gibt sie Spencer einen kleinen Schubs, damit dieser wieder auf dem Rücken liegt.  
Sie küsst seine Augen, seine Nase, seinen Mund. Dann den Hals, die Brust und seinen Bauch. Spencer stöhnt leise auf. JJ verspürt eine unheimliche Sehnsucht nach ihm...ein riesiges Verlangen. Sie legt ihre Finger in den Rand seiner Shorts und zieht sie vorsichtig nach unten. Sie setzt sich auf ihn und streichelt seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Spencer schließt seine Augen. Sie spürt seine Erregung. Er setzt sich auf. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals. Seine Hände tasten blind über ihren Körper. Über ihre Haare...ihren Rücken...ihren Po. Seine Hände gleiten hinten in ihren Slip und ziehen ihn herunter. Er öffnet die Augen und streicht ihr über das lange blonde Haar. Er streichelt ihren Arm und küsst ihre Schulter. Er spürt, dass JJ eine Gänsehaut bekommen hat. Er küsst ihre Brüste und genießt das leise Stöhnen, dass er hört. Er lässt seine Zunge ihren Bauch hinunter gleiten. Er spürt JJs schneller werdenden Herzschlag. Er spürt ihn im ganzen Körper. Seine Hände streichen an ihrem Po hinunter und streichen ihren Slip an ihren Beinen herab. JJ schlägt ihre Arme um ihn. Er hält sie fest und lässt sie vorsichtig zurück aufs Sofa sinken. Sie überdecken sich gegenseitig mit Küssen. Dann lieben sie sich...zärtlich und vorsichtig...aber trotzdem voller Leidenschaft und Aufregung. Im Hintergrund hören sie die gefühlvolle Stimme ihres gemeinsamen Lieblingssängers.

Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years till the end of time.  
Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.  
For, my darlin', I love you and I always will.

Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender


End file.
